capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Nobunaga Oda (Onimusha)
.]] '''Nobunaga' (織田 信長, Oda Nobunaga) is a character from the Onimusha series of action-adventure games. He was the main villain in the first three games. He also appeared in Onimusha Tactics and Onimusha Blade Warriors. Story When alive, Nobunaga was an exceptional warlord who aspired to unify Japan. With the victory against Imagawa in Okehazama, he rode a tidal wave of success. Nobunaga's victory was short-lived when he was shot in the throat by an arrow. Though thought dead by all, he was revived by the Genma Lord Fortinbras to serve as his general. After Fortinbras' seeming demise at the hands of Samanosuke, Nobunaga became the new Genma Lord and ordered his troops to conquer all of Japan. He was then defeated by Jubei Yagyu, only to return once more. At last (in Onimusha 3) Samanosuke destroyed him, ensuring that he would not ever rise to power again. Nobunaga's soul was then absorbed into the Oni gauntlet. Unfortunately, with Fortinbras resurrected, Hideyoshi was almost able to carry out Nobunaga's wicked plans. Nobunaga doesn't appear in Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams, but his powerful spirit was harnessed from the gauntlet to bestow Soki with the power to defeat the resurrected Fortinbras. Weapons In Blade Warriors, there are four swords of varying types that Nobunaga can use in battle. * Heshikiri - Nobunaga's beloved weapon. This sword cuts through whole bookcases like butter. * Provider - This evil sword is decorated with the name "Mukan-no-daifu-Atsumori". * Red Saber - A mysterious weapon whose blade is formed by light. Also used by Jubei Yagyu. * Bamboo Sword - When a famous swordsman trained with this blade, it helped him master his art. Also used by Jubei Yagyu, Oyu and Samanosuke. Historical Information The character is loosely based on a famous Japanese warlord, Oda Nobunaga (June 23, 1534 – June 21, 1582), who was the initiator of the unification of Japan under the rule of the Shogun in the late Sixteenth Century, a rule that ended only with the opening of Japan to the Western world in 1868. He was also a major daimyo during the Sengoku period of Japanese history. His opus was continued, completed and finalized by his successors Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu. He was the second son of Oda Nobuhide, a deputy shugo (military governor) with land holdings in Owari Province. Nobunaga lived a life of continuous military conquest, eventually conquering a third of Japanese daimyo before his death in 1582. His successor, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, a loyal Oda supporter, would eventually become the first man to conquer all of Japan and the first ruler of all Japan since the Ōnin War. Trivia *The Demon King's weapon of choice is the Genma Samonji. Ironically, it is this same legendary Sword of Flames which Samanosuke uses to destroy him a final time. *Nobunaga from the Sengoku Basara series is also based on the same historical character. Gallery Image:NobunagaArt.png|''Onimusha: Warlords'' Image:OniNobunagaConcept.png|Concept art Image:Nobunaga_Art.png|''Onimusha: Warlords'' Image:Oni2Nobunaga.png|''Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny'' Image:OniTacticsNobunaga.png|''Onimusha Tactics'' Image:OniBWNobunaga.png|''Onimusha Blade Warriors'' Image:Oni3GenmaKingNobunaga.png|Genma King Nobunaga in Onimusha 3: Demon Siege Category:Characters Category:Onimusha Characters Category:Onimusha Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters